


Bastards in Love

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: <200, F/M, i only wrote this because miasma simps are out there, if you have an ao3 give it so i can gift this, uwu, you specifically know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: A soft night in between Miasma and Ramses.
Relationships: Miasma/Jack Takano, Miasma/Ramses O'Flaherty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Bastards in Love

Miasma leans into his side, drinking soup. “Things really are coming together, aren’t they, Jack?” There won’t be any more. Bad. On Mars. One way or another in the end. He looks up at her wild eyed, a man obsessed. A man after her own heart- one who stole her own heart. “Mars is going to be good. Truly good. One way or another.” He places a hand on her knee, nods distractedly, gets back to work. 

“The THEIA project is coming along so well- come the next election-“ He rattles off into thin air again, where he thinks he’s speaking but actually isn’t. She puts down her soup, tilts his head in her direction, and kisses him soundly. He melts. 

One way or another there won’t be any more bad on Mars, but Mars can wait for a night. Right now, she thinks, she and Jack both deserve a break. So they take one.


End file.
